All In Good Time
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate helps Abby after a break-up. Kabby. Don't like it, don't read it, simple!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N:** I had this thought a couple of days ago and thought it too cute to just dismiss :) Beta work done by McGonagall's Bola. Please R&R…

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Kate exited from the lift and abruptly stopped before she collided with the crowd huddled around the door.

"What's going on?" she asked, frowning.

"Shhh!" Tony hissed and beckoned Kate forward. She squeezed through the crowd and smiled at McGee, who stood next to Tony. He held a finger to his lips and pointed to Abby, pacing back and forth in front of her lab equipment, arguing to herself.

"…I thought he was a nice guy. Obviously you got it wrong, Abs. Maybe, it was me... No, he said he liked me even with all my odd behaviours. All men are the same: self-centred, lazy, arrogant, idiotic, womanising, irrational pigs! Clearly they have their own language; _'I want some space'_ didn't mean what I thought it did. He wanted a lot more than space to see how it went with Molly. Whenever will you learn your lesson, Abigail!" Abby suddenly stopped, noticing she had an audience. She stood frozen on the spot and felt her cheeks burn bright with embarrassment. Abby watched as Kate stepped forward and moved towards her; she was glad to be friends with Kate. Kate always seemed to know what was going on, even when no words had been spoken, _'A bit like a best friend code' _Abby thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Abby," Kate said, taking a step forward and giving her a hug.

"Ohhh, pass the popcorn around boys; girl action between Kate and Abby!" Tony crowed. Kate suddenly turned her head and glared at Tony. She frowned as McGee took several steps back, then turned back to Abby, who was holding a small remote in her fingers. Kate opened her mouth to ask but before any words came out, the lab door slammed shut. Seconds later, loud swearing could be heard from the other side of the door, Kate assumed from Tony being hit in the nose. She smiled to herself; imaging DiNozzo cowering on the floor, nursing his injured nose and muttering to himself. Kate looked up and also found Abby concentrating hard to hold back a laugh.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs roared from down the hall. "What the hell are you doing on the floor!" he asked, his voice growing louder. For the next few minutes, there was silence, then someone tried to turn the door handle. "Abs?" Gibbs called out. "DiNozzo, what did you do?" he hissed. "Abby!" Gibbs yelled, trying the doorhandle again. Kate glanced across at Abby, who had placed a finger to her lips. Kate smiled faintly and turned back to the door with Gibbs on the other side. "I know you are in there, Abs," Gibbs reasoned. Several minutes later outside in the hall, all was quiet, and Abby heard footsteps moving away.

"Thanks for not ratting on me." Abby sighed.

"No problem," Kate replied with a smile. Abby stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kate in a hug. She stood still for a moment before hugging Abby back, tightly. It is true that Abby hugged everyone, but this _hug_ felt… different.

"So," Abby muttered, taking a step back and moving to her desk.

"So…?" Kate repeated, following Abby.

"What did school girl Kate get up to?" Abby questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Kate asked, confused.

"Tony told me after the equipment was packed up at the Shields, you handed their daughter a blank hall pass. Then he heard you say that erasable ink worked best for you," she explained, watching Kate carefully.

"I will kill him!" Kate growled.

"So," Abby paused, jumping down from her desk. "What did you get up to?" she continued. Kate took a breath and slowly moved towards her friend. Standing inches before her, Kate leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Abby's.

"Does that give you a clue?" Kate said seconds later.

"How long?" Abby asked, looking into Kate's eyes.

"Huh?" Kate muttered.

"How long have you liked me?" Abby asked again.

"A couple of months," Kate replied and moved across the lab. _'Why did you just admit to that? Ever since developing these _feelings_ and debating each day whether to tell Abby? We are best friends and co-workers, it wouldn't work. All the doubting if she had to same feelings or not? You go tell her now? Especially after she had just been dumped in her relationship. Way to go Kate!' _she argued with herself. Looking back around, Kate found Abby staring at her. Her cheeks immediately blushed with embarrassment. Abby smiled faintly and moved across the room to where Kate was. Still smiling, Abby stroked Kate's cheek. "Where are you going?" she squeaked, noticing Abby had her bag.

"It's the end of the day, so home. Though I'm going to rent out a few movies and watch them with a large glass of wine," Abby explained.

"I've got plenty of DVDs and heaps of wine," Kate offered. "Not all romance; I have action, comedy, thriller…" Kate said, ticking off the categories on her fingers.

"I think I might just do that," Abby said, grinning and gave Kate a quick kiss. "You know I like action..." Abby added with a big grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Abby heard Kate accept a delivery from the bathroom.

"I thought you might be hungry," Kate explained with a smile as Abby re-entered into the room.

"Pizza, wine and movies! Anyone would've thought you are trying to seduce me, here, Kate!" Abby chuckled.

"What… no! I… I just thought you might be hungry," Kate stuttered, shrugging.

"I'm teasing," Abby said, laughing, moving across the room towards the kitchen to grab some plates.

"Oh," Kate muttered, flopping down onto the couch. Abby appeared by the couch and placed down the plates next to the two pizza boxes. "Why don't you pick a movie while I get the wine," Kate suggested as she got to her feet.

"Sure," Abby nodded and moved over to the cabinet by the TV.

"Which movie did you pick?" Kate asked as she placed the wines glasses down on the coffee table. Abby held up the DVD case with a big grin on her face. "That must have been elft here from when my nieces were here. Pick another one," Kate said, biting her lip.

"Nah, I feel like watching it," Abby replied. "Plus who doesn't love Anne Hathaway? Oh and it has the legend Julie Andrews," Abby added with a wink.

"I didn't know you like main stream movies," Kate chuckled.

"There are a great many things you don't know about me, Kate," Abby replied. Kate smiled sheepishly and stared at the TV screen as the main menu came up.

"Abby," she paused. Her friend looked up after grabbing her glass of wine. "About before..." Kate began but Abby interrupted her.

"It's fine really,"

"But…" Kate protested.

"All in good time, Kate," Abby whispered.

"What does that mean?" Kate frowned.

"I don't want to force you into anything you aren't sure about." Abby said with a shrug. She laughed at her friends expression. "These are new feelings you are developing. Like I said, I don't want to force you. I can wait till you are ready." She explained.

"Really?" Kate squeaked.

"Yes," Abby answered and pressed play on the remote control.

"Thank you," Kate whispered, nervously kissing Abby's cheek.

**/ x-x-x /**

**A/N:** I know this has the same sorta scene as my new story, 'Hotel James', but I had forgotten about this story and felt I needed to end it :) hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
